


Too soon

by Danae_krd



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Fictober 2018, Kinktober 2018, Light BDSM, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot, Porn with Feelings, humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 12:45:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danae_krd/pseuds/Danae_krd
Summary: I used the Kinktober prompts: Masturbation & Orgasm Denial and the Fictober Prompt ''Take what you need''.Without Beta - all mistakes are mine (as usual)





	Too soon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angrywarrior69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrywarrior69/gifts).



I wake up feeling very wet.

I am naked and my thighs are damp with my juices. God, I’m so sticky between my legs and my nipples are so hard.

I ask the computer what time it is. It’s 0500 hours. We have one more hour until we need to get ready for duty. So much could happen in one hour…

I want to put my fingers into my slit so badly, I _need_ to feel my wetness and fuck myself really hard but I don’t think that Chakotay would appreciate that. He doesn’t like it when I touch myself without his permission.

I look at his naked, muscled back. I love it so much when we sleep together. His breathing is calm and I run my hand through his hair tenderly, careful to not wake him up. Would he mind if I did? I cannot be sure but I decide against that. I know that he needs a good night’s rest and probably I should go back to sleep too. Last night was exhausting for both of us.

 I still shiver when I think about the way I straddled him and ground my clit against his crotch. I start running my hands absent-mindedly over my breasts cupping them and playing with my nipples as I remember the way I rode his cock and I felt his strong hands gripping and kneading my ass.  I hoped desperately that he’d let me come. He didn’t though.  “Too soon,” he said.

Slowly, I move my fingers down my stomach and I lightly brush the tip of my clit. A soft moan escapes my lips as I feel it throbbing and then I put two of my fingers into my opening thrusting them in and out of it for a while.

Soon enough, I return my fingers to my clit and I start massaging it in earnest. I start off slowly, relishing the contact and moving my fingertips in languorous circles. My other hand has never stopped caressing my erect nipples and I feel getting closer to the edge. My eyes are closed and I bit my lower lip in order to stop myself from moaning loudly. I don’t really want to wake him up but when I begin to rub myself more vigorously, I feel his hand on my thigh.

“Stop,” he says steadily and his voice is hoarse.

I obey and I stop touching myself letting out a whine.

“I am sorry,” I hear myself saying in a trembling voice that I cannot quite believe is mine, “but I needed to touch myself so much, Chakotay.”

He pulls me closer to him and kisses me fiercely. His fingertips start pinching my hard nipples and I moan loudly.

“I know,” he says soothingly, “but we’ve discussed this. You cannot come without my permission.”

“I wouldn’t come,” I say honestly, “but I woke up so wet. I just needed to calm down.”

He nods and a mischievous smile crosses his face.  I think he believes me. I know that he trusts me. We wouldn’t do this if we didn’t trust each other after all.

“You can pleasure yourself, Kathryn, but I want to be a part of this,” he says and he smiles pointedly at me.

I smile too. I know I’m going to love this. He stops caressing my breasts and lies on his back. His next words surprise me though.

“Straddle my thigh, Kathryn and take what you need,” he says and I swallow hard. We’ve never done this before but I am so aroused that I wouldn’t mind to try. I like trying new things with him. We always enjoy them.

He moves his thigh in order to find a better position for me and after a few seconds, I straddle it. God, it feels amazing. I put my hands to his stomach to balance myself and I start humping him rubbing my clit against his leg with quick, desperate moves. Chakotay groans when he feels my wetness and he sits up on the bed. I think he wants to feel me closer to him. He cups my breasts and plays with my nipples for a while pinching and rolling them between his fingers.

I throw my head back and I start humping him even faster. He moves his leg under me and the friction between my clit and it becomes even more intense. I feel so desperate.  It’d be so nice if I came. I haven’t had an orgasm for almost 2 weeks. My body is so ready for this although I know it’s not going to happen.

My eyes are closed and I can only concentrate on my pleasure. I feel his mouth closing around my hard nipple and I arch into him. He licks my nipples and spanks me for a while. I am so close and I think he understands it from my moans and grunts. Suddenly, he stops moving his leg and I feel his hand caressing my damp hair.

“You have to stop now, love,” he says softly and kisses me tenderly on the lips.  I sigh in frustration but I know how to keep my agreements after all.

Before I have time to react, he lays me on my back and kisses me again.

“We still have 20 minutes till we need to get ready for the day and you’re so wet. Let me help you, Kathryn.”

Without another word, he buries his face between my legs. Chakotay can be so understanding sometimes…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you angrywarrior69 for the brainstorming.


End file.
